121516-got-my-account-back-did-i-sign-back-up-for-2fa
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Sorry it's so frustrating for you, man. Because they use a 3rd party authentication system they have to play by the service's rule. In the future, any time you get a code that seems unique in a way, take a screenshot. Save it in your pictures. Or write it down in a .txt file that you encrypt with the various passwords you need for different things. Don't blame CS for your error. If more new players read the forums before deciding to switch phones right after applying the authenticator, this whole process can be avoided. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, they don't have to actually pour through thread after thread, the user created "How To" is stickied in the New Player help section. It shouldn't be mandatory for them to do so about the seed code itself, but if they do have questions that aren't answered in the actual pages of the process, then they probably should try to find guides. It's not wrong to suggest that. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, NCSoft should definitely assume that people would skip this over, having seen a seed code, and assume that there would be no issue at all removing the authenticator from their account or setting it back up on a new phone. No, seriously. It certainly was implied to me, but not everyone would assume that. There should probably be a note telling people that they should write down their seed code, because customer service has to manually confirm your identity and remove your authenticator if you lose the source code, and you can't just look the seed code up. It might be good to make sure this is written in a very obvious place on that page if it isn't already. You can't really assume anyone would know these kinds of things going into it. Carbine needs giant lettering that points at this code, or is written near it, telling people to write this code down and store it somewhere in case they need to set it up, because Carbine can't give it out again. Maybe someone would assume that code isn't actually setting up the authenticator account on Google Authenticator that it's setting up. We don't know. I suppose the more idiot proof the process is, the better it will be. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- While I agree the information should be easily found(which apparently it can be found, thank you Olivar for providing that link), I don't agree that Carbine/NCSoft needs to compensate people for failing to do research before using a product they suggest we use. | |} ---- ---- ---- The support site is for more than just when we need to make support tickets/requests. It has helpful articles for people to read when they do research into the game they are playing, and for things the game suggests they should use(like that article about 2step Olivar linked). I'm not sure if your question "Why would that info be under Authentication Methods?" is being facetious or not, but why wouldn't the info be under Authentication Methods? And I'm starting to suspect that VicVanMeter really wants a keyfob/token :ph34r: | |} ---- Because...oh...eum..I don't know......it's about Supported Authentication methods? You know, that thing you do with an authenticator...? | |} ---- It's not like I've been making a big deal about it since 2fa was implemented and in almost every one of these threads that's made thereafter.... | |} ---- ---- ---- To find out more information about it. I know what a tiger looks like, but knowing what it looks like doesn't mean I know what a tiger is. Regardless of where they should put the info, the info is out there to be found. | |} ---- ---- Not all pictures of a tiger puts its size in perspective, and shows its sharp teeth and claws. So how would I know to stay away from it? No reason to look there? You never considered what would happen if your phone was lost, broken, or stopped working? You never wondered what the other supported methods may have been? You never considered to make extra sure that your device would work? There's reasons a person would look there. | |} ---- ---- ---- Anything else I could say to that will come off as me being a jackwagon, so I'll just leave it at that. No, I'm not against them having it there, even said it should be there. Though I'm not sure why I should be caring if I come off as a jackwagon, all things considered Nah, I wasn't going to be a jackwagon, I just like using that word LOL It makes me giggle :P | |} ---- VASCO token? :D | |} ----